The Showdown with the Guardians
by The Hidden Ink
Summary: "Finally it's here! Seidou's possessing-Sawamura-for-a-day snowball fight!" Miyuki vs. Sawamura's roommates [Miyuki Kazuya X Sawamura Eijun; Yaoi/Shounen-Ai; One-Shot; for Day 4 of Misawa Week]


Disclaimer: I owned nothing.

Warning: **Vulgar language** and **OOC**

AN: For Misawa Week Day 4.  
>Just to let you know you might find the writing style in this story weird as I'm trying out something new. Will appreciate it if you let me know how it is and whether this story style works in reviews after you've read the story.<p>

Prompt: **First date/Snow**

But still, hope you enjoy the story! :D

P.S. I had fun writing this, so hope you will have fun reading this too! :)

**The Showdown with the Guardians**

This happened on one snowy day in Seidou's baseball A field.

"_Finally it's here! Seidou's possessing-Sawamura-for-a-day snowball fight! Currently both teams are setting up their snow forts, getting ready for the big fight! The live coverage of this event will be done by me, Kanemaru Shinji,"_

"_And me, Tojou Hideaki!"_

"_And the players seem to be finally done with their preparation! Let us introduce the teams! First, from Team Room Number 5, we have…"_

"_Masuko Tooru (senpai) and Kuramochi Youichi (senpai)!"_

"Hyahaha! Seems like things have turned interesting! As if Masuko-senpai and I are going to let our beloved (irritating) kouhai and roommate (victim) go on a date with you, you sly bastard Miyuki!"

"Ugah!"

"_And next, from Team Room Number 11…"_

"_Miyuki Kazuya (senpai)! And it seems he is the only one in the team!"_

"Hahaha! As if something like this is enough to get in my way of having mine and Sawamura's first date."

"_Alright, now both teams are in their position, ready to go! Before we start, let us first allow our honorable guests and VIPs to say a few words!"_

"_Our ever-great captain!"_

"All the best."

"_Our merciless and loudest senpai!"_

"Give it all you got to show how man you guys are! AND WHO DID YOU SAY IS MERCILESS AND LOUD!"

"_Our ever-sarcastic elder brother Kominato!"_

"Make sure you don't bore me alright?"

"_And from the younger one as well!"_

"Is this really alright?"

"_From our monster rookie!" _

"…"

"_He's currently sleeping at the moment!"_

"_And finally, from our most important guest and idiotic pitcher and also the prize at stake for this showdown, Sawamura Eijun!"_

"…How did things turn out like this?" The southpaw remarked as he slapped his face in embarrassment.

"_And here are the rules! Anyone that gets hit by a snowball even if it's from your own teammates is immediately OUT of the game! You are free to go hide behind your snow forts whenever you want and you are always to remain within your own territory whether in attack or defense! The territories are already separated and marked by a line there, and you will be immediately disqualified if you accidentally entered into your opponent's territory! The team that first loses all its members loses!"_

"_But remember, in this game, you are NOT allowed to hit on anyone's head and shoulders! (We still need all of you guys in baseball after all)."_

"_And now that we're all set, let's get this game going!"_

And that was where smirks from all players appeared as they got into position behind their snow forts.

"_Ready…Start!"_

_****LINE BREAK****_

Miyuki clicked his tongue as he realized that he had miscalculated. He had thought that things would have been a lot easier once he had bribed and distracted Masuko with puddings and then hit him out once his guard was down.

He definitely did not expect a new obstacle to enter once Masuko was taken out.

"_What a surprise! Who would have thought that we would have a third member entering in Team Room Number 5! And with that we have Takigawa Chris-senpai officially in the final showdown!"_

"_Oi…Is this even allowed?"_

"Why the hell are you here, Chris-senpai!"

"…I'm sorry, Miyuki."

"Hyahaha!" Kuramochi laughed as he watched the other side of the battlefield for any sign of movement from Miyuki. Both teams had already taken refuge behind their snow forts. "As if things are going to be easy for you! If you think you can get pass the brothers, then make sure you know how to get pass the father!"

"Haha, I get it! So in other words, I'll need to get Chris-senpai's approval as well if I want to date Sawamura, huh?"

"Now that you get it, prepare yourself Miyuki, hyaha!"

"_Oh! What's this? Kuramochi-senpai has jumped out from his snow fort and started running around his team's territory and whirling all the snowballs he had in his hands towards Miyuki-senpai's snow fort! Is he trying to break down the opponent's snow fort by himself?"_

"Urgh… Damn you, Kuramochi!"

"_And Miyuki-senpai finally fights back! He's giving his all, trying to land one hit on Kuramochi-senpai while dodging every single snowball from him! But as expected our leadoff batter is too fast even for our genius catcher!"_

"Hyaha! Now that he's out, now's your chance, Chris-senpai!"

And Miyuki's eyes widened when he caught sight of Chris standing up from behind his snow fort, arms in a position getting ready to throw the weapon his hand.

"_Oh! Is this it?! Is Kuramochi-senpai meant to be a decoy for Chris-senpai to deliver the final blow?"_

"…I'm sorry, Miyuki. But I can't let you have Sawamura so soon-"

But Chris never managed to deliver the final blow. He didn't even manage to finish his sentence as he had been hit from behind and collapsed onto the snow ground.

"_Oh my god! What is this?! Chris-senpai, who is supposed to be delivering the finishing blow, has suddenly collapsed! What has exactly happened?!"_

"What the hell!"

"Good job, Furuya!" Seeing a thumbs-up from Miyuki immediately angered Kuramochi as he turned to yell at the first-year standing at the special guests corner beside the two emcees.

"What the fuck was that about, Furuya?!"

"…I'm sorry Kuramochi-senpai," the monster rookie replied nonchalantly, ignoring all protests from the other special guests beside him. "But Miyuki-senpai promised to catch my pitches after this if I help him."

"What?!" and that was where Sawamura responded loudly as he immediately stood up swiftly. "That's unfair, Miyuki! What about me?!"

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" the shortstop yelled louder this time as he angrily pointed his fingers on the two first-year pitchers. "Furuya, you bastard! You're supposed to be just an onlooker! And Sawamura! Just shut up and-"

"Kuramochi."

"What?!"

And Kuramochi definitely did not expect the sudden cold smack on his face.

"_And it's game set!"_

"_The winner: Team Room Number 11, Miyuki Kazuya!"_

"_And with that, Miyuki-senpai has won his rights to have Seidou's number one idiot, Sawamura Eijun, to their very first date! Congratulations, Miyuki-senpai!"_

"Haha! But of course, I am Seidou's main catcher after all."

"Where's the link in that?!"

"Well then," Miyuki ignored all weak protests from his opponents (he had won after all) as he trudged towards his prize, who was beginning to blush under Miyuki's heavy and suggestive stare and smirk as the catcher approached him. When Miyuki finally stood right in front of the southpaw, the catcher gently took Sawamura's hand, before landing a soft kiss onto the back of the hand. He then looked at the pitcher with a pair of serious eyes. Sawamura gasped in surprise upon seeing those eyes. He knew those eyes, it was those eyes he had whenever he was there in the baseball field during a game as Seidou's main catcher, proving to Sawamura how serious the bespectacled teenager was right now.

"Sawamura, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" Here it was. The long-awaited question. Everyone within their perimeters held their breath as they waited the answer.

"Stupid Miyuki," Sawamura murmured as he turned to face the side, trying to hide his heavily blushed face and avoid any eye contact with the catcher. "…You've won, right? So as if I have the right to reject."

And Miyuki smiled upon hearing the answer.

_****THE NEXT DAY****_

"…You're kidding me right, Sawamura?" How Miyuki wished that he could strangle someone right now.

"Do I look like I am joking?!"

"But Sawamura! Today's supposed to be our first-"

"Urgh! Stop complaining and help me change the water and bring the medicine!"

Not someone, but three particular people at the moment.

"Since it's your fault that Chris-senpai, Masuko-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai got sick today, take some responsibility and help me out here!"

"…Dammit."

**The End**

Hahaha! Poor Miyuki! XD

Oops, I think I'm having wayyyyyyyy too much fun. (lol)

So what do you think? It's my first attempt at humor and such writing style. The perks and habits of a video scriptwriter… XD  
>Let me know in reviews! :)<p>

Hope you enjoy reading this!

Once again, Happy Misawa Week!

Regards,  
>Ink-chan<p> 


End file.
